Breaking Point
by KlausVxClaireR
Summary: A petición de Sthefynice. Versión traducida del Fanfiction escrito por CreepingMuse, quien me ha dado su autorización para traducirlo al español. "Elena desea aprender a combatir contra la compulsión. Damon está más que deseoso de ayudar. ¿Pero podrán ambos lidiar con las consecuencias?"
1. Mechanical

Hola a todos!

Vengo en esta ocasión con una nueva traducción. El Fanfiction original fue escrito por CreepingMuse, quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirlo.

He aquí el link a la versión original en ingles: s/7875804/1/Breaking-Point

Agradezco también a Sthefynice por pedirme traducir esta historia. Espero que la disfrute al igual que todos los demás quienes la lean.

Aclaraciones: No soy dueño de Vampire Diaries ni ninguno de sus personajes. Tampoco soy autor ni dueño de este Fanfiction, cuyo autor es CreepingMuse. Soy solo el autor de la traducción.

El fic se centra en la temporada 3, entre los capítulos "The Reckoning" y "Homecoming". Contiene contenido para adultos, y de acuerdo al autor era la primera vez que escribía escenas explícitas.

Disfruten y dejen reviews acerca de la traducción.

* * *

><p>Era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. Elena rondaba la entrada de la casa. Una y otra vez alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, y cada vez perdió el valor. Debería alejarse en ese momento y olvidar esa horriblemente estúpida idea.<p>

Su teléfono vibró y ella lo buscó. Un nuevo mensaje de texto de Damon. "¿Está rota la puerta de enfrente?". Elena suspiró. Ahora no tenía opción. Tenía que entrar. No había manera de que ella fuera a correr y parecer gallina frente a Damon. Sin mencionar las incesantes burlas y tormentos que tendría que soportar si se fuera sin explicación. Abrió la puerta y entró a la casi apenas iluminada.

Había un fuego encendido en la chimenea, como siempre, y Damon se hallaba tendido sobre uno de los sillones, con un vaso de bourbon colgando de entre sus dedos. "Oh, así que la puerta _si_ funciona." Dijo Damon sin voltear a verla, con su mirada enfocada en las llamas. "Me empezaba a preocupar. Aunque me hace preguntarme por qué estuviste de pie en el porche sin entrar. Creo que es un nuevo record".

Elena se sentó pesadamente en un sofá, permaneciendo tan lejos de Damon como fuera posible. "Estaba pensando," dijo. No era muy tarde. Podría manufacturar otra excusa para estar ahí. Nueva información sobre los Originales, solo comprobando como estaba él. Algo más. Cualquier otra cosa. No tenía que decirle lo que en verdad quería.

"Eso nunca es bueno." Finalmente él se volteó para mirarla, frunciendo el entrecejo. "Cuando estás pensando, usualmente tienes algún plan. Y eso generalmente termina mal. Dime que no tienes un plan."

"No lo llamaría un plan, exactamente. Solo… una idea." Elena comenzó, pero se detuvo, tragando fuertemente. Era una idea _atroz. _No había manera de que aquello pudiera terminar bien.

Damon arqueó una ceja, mirándola con un repentino interés. "Tu corazón está palpitando como un martillo. Debe ser una idea de los mil demonios."

Elena se secó las palmas húmedas sobre su falda. "Bueno, Caroline me estaba contando de su papá, y como puede resistir la compulsión."

"Si. Aunque da una buena actuación de compulsión. Me engañó," dijo Damon, tomando un trago de bourbon. "Le dijo _floja_ a mi técnica. Hmph."

Elena no pudo evitar sonreír frente al orgullo herido de Damon. Quizás aquello no sería tan malo. Damon era su amigo, después de todo. Podía confiar en él con algo como aquello… ¿no? "Así que pensaba… si el señor Forbes puede aprender cómo combatir la compulsión, ¿por qué yo no?".

No era muy seguido que Elena podía sorprender a Damon, pero ahora sí que había llamado su atención. Sus cejas se alzaron, sus labios se separaron. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre ella, primero por su cuello, luego su muñeca, donde su mirada se detuvo sobre un brazalete de verbena hecho a mano. "Estás usando verbena. ¿La estás bebiendo?" preguntó.

"No", admitió ella.

"Eso sí que es estúpido", dijo Damon. Rápido como una serpiente, alcanzó y quitó el pequeño brazalete tranzado de su brazo, lanzándolo hacia un lado antes de que su piel comenzara a silbar. Elena sintió un pánico desesperado, sintiéndose casi desnuda sin el talismán. Quería lanzarse por el brazalete sobre sus manos y rodillas y nunca, apretarlo contra su pecho y nunca dejarlo ir. "Si no fuera tu amistoso vecino vampiro, ya estarías jodida," dijo Damon.

Elena se dio una sacudida mental. Estaba bien. Sabía que tendría que abandonar la verbena tarde o temprano en aquel pequeño ejercicio. Mejor sacarlo del camino de inmediato. "Dejé de beberlo para que pudiéramos practicar, Damon. Digo, ¿qué pasaría si un vampiro me agarrara y me tuviera amarrada por algunos días hasta que la verbena saliera de mi sistema? Como lo hiciste con Liz. O con Bill." Negó con la cabeza, apretando los puños con determinación. Tenía razón acerca de aquello. Por mucho que todo eso la asustara, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. "Es la única forma en la que puedo estar verdaderamente a salvo. Puedo aprender a combatirlo."

"Practicar," dijo Damon, sin creérselo. "Quieres practicar el combatir la compulsión. Conmigo." Vació el vaso de bourbon, dejando el cilindro de cristal vacío sobre la mesa de café. "Entiendo por qué no le estás pidiendo ayuda a Stefan, además del hecho de que no es de confianza en este momento, apesta en la compulsión." Elena no tenía idea de cómo era la destreza de Stefan en la compulsión, aunque si sabía que beber sangre animal había debilitado sus habilidades. Pero el simple hecho era que ella no podía confiar en Stefan en ese momento. Había un tiempo en el que ella podría haberle confiado su vida, cuando la idea de buscar a Damon por ayuda le hubiera parecido risible, pero todo era diferente ya. "¿Por qué no le pides a Caroline que te ayude? Apuesto a que aquella pequeña maniática del control _amaría_ ayudar." Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa nada agradable.

"Ella no es muy fuerte con su compulsión. No aún. Pero tú, sí." Dijo Elena.

"No según Bill Forbes. Pero la adulación si te llevará donde quieres." Se fijó en ella con aquella mirada de otro mundo, aquella que parecía ver a través de ella. Elena se obligó a permanecer sentada, quieta, sin temblar bajo aquella mirada extraordinaria. Más fuerza de voluntad. "Aunque hay otra razón. Dime," dijo.

"Con Caroline, sería muy seguro," dijo ella, finalmente. "No es que crea que tú me harías daño-Sé que no me harías daño," corrigió. "Pero tiene que haber un riesgo. Y sé que me forzarás. Caroline no." Ella confiaba en Damon. No había duda de aquello. Si no lo hiciera, jamás hubiera llegado hasta ahí con aquella petición loca. Pero tenía que haber consecuencias reales por ser compelida, o nunca aprendería. La debilidad relativa de Caroline para compeler combinada con su amabilidad significaría que Elena nunca sería llevada al punto de quiebre. Y era solo cuando tuviera algo que perder que ella aprendería a pelear contra el control mental.

Damon lo consideró, en silencio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. ¿Creía que era una niña tonta que jugaba con cosas que no entendía? ¿Creía que era una idiota por pedir ser compelida? ¿O simplemente pensaba en lo que le haría cuando estuviera bajo su control? Aquella idea envió un escalofrío por su columna.

"Te daré una oportunidad de alejarte. Levántate y márchate, y pretenderemos que esto nunca pasó." Su voz era grave e inusualmente seria, sin ningún rastro de burla. "Pero si te quedas, no habrá vuelta atrás. No me detendré. Ni aunque supliques, ni aunque llores. Ni aunque me pongas esos ojos de cierva. _Serás mía_ hasta que puedas detenerme. Y aquello podría tomar mucho, mucho tiempo. Harás cosas que no te gustan. Harás cosas que te harán querer _gritar_. Porque tienes razón; es la única forma en que aprenderás, no al ser controlada para pararte en una pierna y hacer estúpidos trucos humanos. No te lo haré fácil, no habrá palabra de seguridad. ¿Entiendes en lo que estás metiéndote?" preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella.

¿Entendía realmente en lo que se metía? No. No en realidad. Pero sabía que tenía que tratar. "¿Realmente crees que puedes ayudarme a detener la compulsión? ¿O haces esto solo para jugar conmigo?" preguntó.

"Oh, sí puedo ayudarte. Pero esto no es algo que vas a dominar hoy. O mañana. O la próxima semana. Será una larga travesía. ¿Puedes manejarlo?" preguntó él, inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia un lado. Ella podía oler su aliento, endulzado con bourbon.

"Necesito hacer esto. Y sé que puedo confiar en ti," dijo ella, tanto para beneficio propio como el de él. Porque estaba aterrada. Damon era completamente impredecible. Y si ella lo dejaba liberar su verdadera naturaleza vampírica, causar un caos con su mente y controlar su cuerpo, no sabía lo que realmente podría pasar. Y mientras ella estaba determinada a luchar con todo lo que tenía, la idea hizo que su corazón se acelerara y el calor se esparciera por su cuerpo, con un millón de pequeñas mariposas danzando a través de sus venas.

Damon sonrió. Se puso de pie, moviéndose hacia las botellas, tomando su tiempo para elegir y servirse una generosa cantidad de trago. Elena se obligó a permanecer quieta, a respirar calmada y profundamente. Se concentró en sonidos familiares: el gentil clink de cristal contra cristal, el suave splash del alcohol dentro del vaso.

"Dime lo que sabes acerca de la compulsión," dijo Damon.

"La mayoría de los vampiros solo pueden controlar humanos, aunque los originales pueden hacerlo con otros vampiros. La verbena puede detenerlo." Ella juntó las cejas, pensando. "Creo que tienes que hacer contacto visual para que funcione, ¿no?"

"Sip. Así que una de las maneras más simples de combatir la compulsión es cerrando los ojos. Siempre intenta eso primero. Claro que, un vampiro podría simplemente decidir arrancarte los párpados," dijo Damon, mientras se acercaba para sentarse junto a ella en el sillón, con sus rodillas casi tocándose. "¿Qué más?"

"La compulsión puede hacer a las personas hacer lo que sea, incluso suicidarse." El olor de la carne quemada la agobió mientras recordaba a Isobel tirar su colgante y estallar en llamas. No. No quería pensar en aquello. Empujó la memoria lejos. "La compulsión puede romperse si la persona controlada se convierte, o si el vampiro que lo controla muere, incluso por un minuto. Como lo que pasó con Elijah," dijo.

"¿Y has sido _tú_ compelida alguna vez Elena?" preguntó Damon.

"Solo una vez. Cuando Elijah me secuestró en esa aterradora casa antigua. Me hizo decirle donde estaba la Piedra Lunar," respondió, abrazándose a sí misma, templando. "creo que aquella fue la única vez, pero creo… creo que tal vez no lo sabría, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez," dijo Damon, mirando su trago. "Dime como se sintió cuando Elijah te controló."

"¿Qué pasa con todas las preguntas? Seguramente tú sabes cómo es," dijo Elena.

Damon la miró, con brusquedad. "Lo sé. Pero esto no se trata de mí. ¿O no? Si vamos a hacer esto, necesitamos saber cómo es para ti. Cada persona es diferente. Algunas personas son muy fáciles de hipnotizar; como Caroline, por ejemplo. Dios, podría haberla hipnotizado dormido." No exactamente tranquilizador. Los moretones en el cuello de Caroline, el miedo en sus ojos… "Y otras personas son mucho más difíciles. Jeremy, por ejemplo. Una nuez difícil de abrir. Por mucho que los recuerdos de Vicky lo lastimaran, no quería dejarlos ir. Así que estoy tratando de averiguar dónde encajas."

"Oh. Nunca pensé en cómo se siente, la verdad. Estaba tan asustada, pero entonces cuando él me miró, él era todo lo que yo podía ver. Y sabía que si sólo le decía lo que quería saber, todo estaría bien. Sabía que decirle estaba mal, que causaría problemas, pero incluso así, tenía que decirle. Así todo estaría bien," dijo ella.

Damon se inclinó, considerando aquello. "Hm. Hm, hm, hm."

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

"El hecho de que te dieras cuenta de que decirle estaba mal es una buena señal. Un vampiro poderoso como Elijah, es un milagro que no escupieras toda tu vida en el segundo en que te miró a los ojos. Quizás no seas completamente inútil, después de todo," le dijo, con un respeto sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Cielos, gracias."

"Por supuesto, ese es el nivel más simple de compulsión; hacer que alguien te diga algo que no quieren. Desde ahí se pone más complicado y difícil de resistir; hacer que alguien haga algo contra su voluntad, hacerlos ver algo que no está ahí, hacerlos sentir algo que no es real," dijo él.

"¿Espera, pueden hacer eso? ¿Podrías compeler a alguien para enamorarse o algo así?" preguntó Elena. Que idea tan horripilante.

"Teóricamente. Es algo difícil de mantener. Lo más complicado de todo es engañar las emociones de alguien. El cuerpo y la mente son estúpidos, pero el corazón es algo más engañoso. Mayormente lo he usado para hacer que alguien no esté asustado. Es muy útil," dijo.

"Es asqueroso," opinó Elena.

"Como sea. Es útil cuando tu cena no deja de gritar," dijo Damon. "Muy bien. Eso fue Compulsión 101. Es hora de aplicar la teoría."

El miedo se extendió a través de Elena. Comenzando en su coronilla y bajando por su columna como líquido caliente. "Espera. ¿Ahora? No hablamos acerca de ninguna forma de detenerlo. Y-yo no sé qué se supone que debo hacer," reclamó Elena.

"Se supone que debes recordar quién eres y qué quieres, Elena," dijo él, dejando su trago de lado. "Es la única esperanza que tienes."

Llegó sin aviso. Un momento estaban hablando como lo habían hecho miles de veces, y al siguiente ella estaba congelada en su mirada, con esos ojos cristalinos teniéndola cautiva. Su voz era como un suspiro, suave y gentil. "¿Tienes miedo?"

Una pregunta tan razonable. ¿Por qué intentaría combatir una pregunta así? "Lo tengo, pero no de ti. Tengo miedo de no tener el control," murmuró ella. Se sentía como si estuviera hablando en sueños, sus palabras saliendo sin esfuerzo.

"Chica lista. Te gusta siempre tener el control, ¿no? Te gusta siempre ser la que sostiene las cartas," dijo Damon.

"Por supuesto. ¿No lo hacen todos?" preguntó ella.

Él rio suevamente. "Supongo. Pero tú ya no lo haces, Elena. No cuando estás conmigo." Sus ojos se apartaron de su rostro por un momento y el miedo regresó, repentino y visceral.

"Dios, esto fue un error. Debería…" se puso de pie, estupefacta. No. No podía soportarlo. Él podría obligarla a revelar cualquier secreto, todo lo que sentía… sobre él, sobre Stefan. Podría hacerla hacer _cualquier cosa_, incluso amarlo. Se tambaleó hacia la puerta, pero ahí estaba él frente a ella, y todo lo que podía ver eran esos ojos otra vez.

"Tú pediste esto. ¿Recuerdas?" Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla. "Estoy tratando de ayudarte. Sea lo que sea que pase, quiero que recuerdes eso."

"Lo recordaré," repitió Elena. Y supo que era verdad, incluso fuera del cálido e insultante consuelo en su control.

"Dime cómo te sientes cuando te toco," dijo Damon, marcando un camino con su mano por su mejilla, bajando por su cuello, con solo las puntas de sus dedos tocando su piel de la forma más ligera.

"Cálida. Protegida," dijo Elena.

"Protegida, esa es nueva," dijo Damon con una suave risa. "¿Es todo lo que sientes? ¿Qué tal cuando te toco aquí?" Su mano se movió hacia más abajo, con sus dedos cerrándose en la orilla de su falda, levantándola lentamente.

Elena emitió un chillido indignado, yendo a apartar su mano. "¡Damon, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Basta ya!"

"Basta. Puedo tocarte donde yo quiera, Elena," dijo Damon, y la mano de Elena se retiró de la de él. Trató de apartarse de él, de alejarse, de defenderse de alguna manera de aquella mano que subía por el interior de su muslo, mientras la falda subía, pero no pudo. No podía contraer ningún músculo. Sintió sus mejillas arder con vergüenza… y algo más. Una sensación que Elena no había sentido en meses, no desde que Stefan se había marchado. Bueno, una sensación que solo sentía cuando despertaba de noche, con sus muslos empapados y su cuerpo doliente por un amante que desaparecía en el momento en que abría los ojos.

"Dime lo que sientes cuando hago esto," ordenó Damon mientras su mano subía inexorablemente, deteniéndose donde su pierna se convertía en su trasero, sujetando la carne con su mano.

"Siento que quiero que te _detengas_," dijo Elena, con su voz temblando.

"Mal. Eso es lo que piensas. Dime cómo se siente tu cuerpo," dijo él, con sus ojos presionando los de ella, obligando a la respuesta a salir de ella. Repentinamente ella ya no estuvo rodeada de calor, no quería responder aquello por afecto o devoción. Tenía que responder para poder respirar, para aliviar aquella presión de sus ojos sobre ella.

"Caliente." Tragó un respiro cuando la horrible, implacable presión disminuyó solo un poco. "Encendido."

"Mhm. Eso creí." Unos dedos largos acariciaron la suave tela de sus bragas, acariciándola a través del delgado material. Ella tembló bajo su caricia. Había pasado _tanto_ tiempo… "¿Aún quieres que me detenga?" susurró Damon.

"No," suspiró ella. "No quiero."

"Lo sé." Pero de pronto su mano se apartaba, su frío tacto alejándose de ella, y ella lo miró con ojos llenos de confusión. "Vas a ir a casa y terminarás el trabajo. Te tenderás en la cama con tu tierno osito de peluche, y vas a acariciarte y a provocarte y a follarte a ti misma hasta que te corras. Pero mientras lo hagas, te imaginarás que era yo." Se inclinó, con sus labios acariciando su oreja. "¿Y cuándo te corras? Gritarás mi nombre." Damon se retiró, sonriéndole con suficiencia, y ella pudo sentir todo el peso de sus palabras aplastándola. "No le dirás a nadie lo que estamos haciendo. Y volverás mañana a esta misma hora y me dirás cómo estuvo." Sonrió con autosuficiencia. "Ve. Diviértete."

Elena se marchó mecánicamente, incapaz de pensar hasta que estuvo en el coche, camino a casa. Entonces los temblores comenzaron, todo su cuerpo convulsionaba con miedo y deseo. ¿Qué había hecho?


	2. Clockwork

Esta es sólo la traducción del fanfiction escrito por CreepingMuse, quien me ha autorizado para traducirlo al español.

Versión original en inglés: s/7875804/1/Breaking-Point

Lean y dejen reviews!

* * *

><p>Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros; la casa estaba vacía. Ric probablemente estaba pegado a la barra en el Grill, como había estado casi todas las nochas desde que Jenna muriera. Trataba de ser fuerte por ellos, pero Elena sabía lo mucho que luchaba todos los días solo por salir de la cama. Y Jeremy… bueno, probablemente estaba afuera con sus amigos, y Elena estaba alegre por eso. Cada momento que el chico tenía para actuar como un verdadero chico y no como una cáscara vacía de aflicción tenía que celebrarse. Pero en aquel momento, estaba mayormente agradecida de que estuviera sola.<p>

_Vas a ir a casa y terminarás el trabajo_, había dicho él, tan increíblemente petulante por la idea de lo que la estaba forzando a hacer. Bien, ya le enseñaría. Así que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte aún para superar su compulsión, pero aún podía encontrar otras maneras de rebelarse. Él no había establecido un período de tiempo en su pequeña orden. ¿O no? Solo que era un tiempo antes del día siguiente. Elena caminó hacia el living. Ella podía con aquello. Todo estaba bajo control. Se sentaría ahí, haría algo de tarea, comería algo, y se iría arriba bajo sus propios términos.

Pero realmente debería ir arriba por su libro de Biología. No podría hacer su tarea sin eso. ¿Y no sería mejor cambiarse de ropa primero? Olía como a Damon, como cuero y bourbon y humo y autosatisfacción. Ese maldito arrogante.

Ella subió las escaleras (solamente porque ella quería, claro, nada que ver con Damon y su estúpida compulsión), determinada a mantenerse tan alejada de la cama como pudiera. Buscó en su cómoda, determinada a encontrar el atuendo menos sexy que tuviera. Encontró un par de enormes pantalones de correr y su vieja camiseta de gimnasia para EF. Si había algo que pudiera mantener su mente lejos de lo que Damon le había ordenado hacer, eran los recuerdos de ser una torpe niña de catorce años en clase de gimnasia. Dejó la ropa sobre la orilla de la cama y se sostuvo junto a ella para quitarse los zapatos.

Se quitó las botas, arrojándolas sin cuidado hacia un lado. Miró deseosa a la cama. Si tan solo pudiera descansar un poco. La idea de arremeter contra toda aquella tarea; tanto del tipo de la escuela como del tipo que su casi-psicópata profesor vampiro, era extenuante. Se recostó sobre el montón de almohadas. Descansaría los ojos, y entonces se levantaría y resumiría su tarde.

Elena cerró los ojos. Si, aquello era lo que necesitaba. Solo un minuto para detenerse y pensar. Pensar acerca de lo _enojada_ que estaba con Damon. Había confiado en él, y le había enseñado que él no era nada más que un pequeño adolescente caliente. Estaba completamente segura que lo que fuera que Klaus la obligaría a hacer, no tendría nada que ver con el sexo. Aquello era solo otra manera para Damon de divertirse a costa de ella.

Pero ella no podía evitar pensar en cómo se había sentido cuando la mano de Damon había comenzado a subir por su muslo, la dura y gruesa piel contra la suya delicada. Como por una vez él no la había mirado como si ella fuera un romántico sueño, una Ginebra intocable, sino como una verdadera mujer que él _deseaba_. Como sus dedos habían sido tan seguros pero tan gentiles cuando la tocaban.

Dejó escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro, con un dedo haciendo a un lado sus bragas mojadas para tocar el exterior de sus pliegues, con su cuerpo derritiéndose sobre la cama con el movimiento lento y agonizante de su mano. Damon nunca se apresuraba, no cuando se trataba de aquello, y ella tampoco lo haría…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, solo para encontrarse con los negros ojos, sorprendidos y redondos, de su osito de peluche mirándola. "¡Demonios!" Con su mano libre, Elena agarró el animal de peluche y lo ocultó bajo la almohada. Ya. Estaba en la cama; eso satisfacería la maldita compulsión. Pero ella no permitiría que su juguete de la infancia viera eso

Bien. Si así era como iba a ser, solo terminaría con eso de una vez. Dejó que su pulgar rozara contra su clítoris, con el pequeño nódulo enviando pequeñas descargas por su columna (y hacia todas partes). Frotó más rápido, dejando a su otra mano descender más, metiendo un dedo profundamente dentro de ella. Apretó los dientes para frenar un gemido. Ella tenía que hacer eso; no tenía que disfrutarlo.

Pero su ritmo disminuyó, sus dedos yendo más suave contra aquel pequeño nódulo de nervios. _Pero mientras lo hagas, te imaginarás que era yo_, había dicho Damon. Y por mucho que ella deseara que se acabara, de descansar y pensar en Inglaterra, eso no era lo que Damon haría.

No. Damon se tomaría su tiempo, dejando a sus ojos devorar su cuerpo mientras aquella pequeña sonrisa engreída se esbozaba en sus labios. Dejaría a sus manos recorrer, a sus dedos trazar los contornos de su cuerpo, lo perfecto de sus senos, hundiendo su cabeza para mordisquear con dientes descarados un pezón erecto. Dejaría a sus manos deslizarse sobre su vientre. Nunca se apresuraría a llegar al evento principal, sino que en vez de eso dejaría besos delicados sobre su ombligo, y más abajo, con sus ojos elevándose para capturar los suyos, llenos de seguridad y deseo y algo más profundo, algo que ella no podía nombrar.

Ahí, y solo ahí, Damon metería uno de sus dedos en sus húmedos y doloridos pliegues, con otro bailando lentamente alrededor de aquel botón. Lentamente, tortuosamente lento, se movería adentro y afuera, sin dejarla nunca encontrar un ritmo, sin dejarla nunca esperar su siguiente movimiento. Ella sacudiría sus caderas contra él, maullando, y él le sonreiría. "Relájate. Te haré llegar," diría, con su voz grave, sus ojos llenos de deseo. Entonces otro dedo presionaría dentro de ella, y ella se arquearía contra ellos, cada centímetro de su cuerpo deseando más mientras él se movía más rápido y más rápido dentro de ella hasta que finalmente todo su mundo se reduciría a aquel punto entre sus piernas, a la sensación de él dentro de ella y sobre ella, hasta que ella no pudiera soportarlo más. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo, y entonces se liberó en una larga exhalación, réplicas de la sensación rebotando a través de su cuerpo.

Ella tuvo la suficiente presencia mental para hundir su rostro en la almohada mientras gritaba su nombre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hooola, Elena," entonó Damon cuando ella entró en su casa al día siguiente. Estaba intentando tanto parecer despreocupado y tranquilo, recostado sobre una silla frente a su acostumbrado fuego con su acostumbrado vaso y su acostumbrada sonrisa engreída. Pero él había estado esperándola, ansioso como un chico de escuela. Y Elena lo sabía. "¿Dormiste bien?"

Ella había pasado todo el camino en lo que haría en ese preciso momento. ¿Bajaría la cabeza avergonzada y con las mejillas al rojo mientras él le preguntaba sobre su noche? ¿O marcharía hacia él y lo abofetearía justo en su lasciva boca? Al final, decidió hacer algo intermedio. No bajó la cabeza, ni se alejó. Dobló sus brazos sobre el pecho, lo miró directamente a los ojos, y dijo sus palabras deliberadamente elegidas. "Hice lo que me obligaste a hacer." Y así de simple, sintió la fuerza de su control mental desaparecer en el aire. ¡Había funcionado! Había cumplido con lo dictado por su compulsión mientras boicoteaba su intención. Había ido hasta allí a la hora señalada y había dicho todo acerca de eso. Eso era todo lo que él le había dicho que hiciera. No podía borrar la sonrisa triunfante de su rostro.

Si había esperado que Damon estuviera enojado con ella, se había equivocado. Él parpadeó, sorprendido. "¿No hay nada más que quieras decirme?"

"Oh," murmuró ella, dejando sus ojos abrirse como si aún estuviera bajo el efecto del control. "Oh, sí lo hay. Vete al diablo, Damon."

Él rio, sorprendiéndola por segunda vez. Su risa era plena y sentida y casi… ¿orgullosa? "Bien jugado, Gilbert. Una inteligencia como esa merece un trago," dijo él, aún riendo mientras se dirigía hacia el bar.

Ahora el sonrojo subió a las mejillas de ella. "No puedes simplemente pararte y reírte de mí, pervertido."

Damon ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, considerando el insulto mientras servía bourbon en dos vasos. Se encogió de hombros. "Me han dicho peor." Agregó agua a uno de los vasos, ofreciéndoselo a ella. "Solo digo, un buen trabajo merece un trago."

Elena miró el vaso, desconfiada. "¿Es una trampa?"

Damon rodó los ojos y probó un sorbo del vaso ofrecido. "Un poco paranoica, ¿no?" preguntó, pero no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ella aceptó el vaso, y el chocó el suyo contra el de ella. Él condujo el camino de regreso hacia el área de descanso y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, dejándola reclamar un lugar en el sillón. "Ahora que hemos quitado la compulsión del camino, dime lo que pasó."

"No te daré los detalles, Damon," protestó ella.

"Elena. Te lo aseguro, mi interés es solamente científico," dijo él, con ojos llenos de inocencia.

"Mierda," dijo ella simplemente.

"Muy bien. Quizás no _solamente_ científico. Pero lo que dije ayer es verdad; necesito saber lo que está pasando dentro de tu cabeza. Podría compelerte para decírmelo, pero prefiero que me digas la verdad ahora mismo," dijo. "U puedes decirme tanto o tan poco de los detalles más fuertes como quieras." Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Preferiría "tanto", pero es tu decisión."

"Bastante orgulloso de tu pequeña artimaña, ¿no? ¿Te crees muy rudo señor vampiro de doscientos años que molesta a adolescentes?" preguntó ella. ¿Cómo podía tratar todo como si fuera una gran broma? Era su vida, no un juego. Lo que había hecho, lo que la había hecho hacer y sentir, significaba algo.

"Tuviste tu oportunidad de ir con Caroline," dijo Damon, con todo rastro de humor desapareciendo de su rostro. "Me elegiste a mí. Así que o juegas bajo mis reglas, o encuentras otro vampiro que se preocupe más acerca de tus sentimientos que mantenerte con vida. Ahora dime lo que sucedió." Su voz era firme y un poco molesta, pero no la estaba compeliendo. Ella aún tenía una opción.

Y tan molesta como estaba con él, él estaba en lo correcto. Había caminado hacia aquella casa porque sabía que él haría el trabajo, que él produciría la urgencia que necesitaba para sobreponerse al control mental de una vez por todas. Si escapar de la pequeña y sucia mente de Damon era el incentivo que ella necesitaba, entonces podría superarlo. Pero solo por un rato.

Elena bebió un trago de su vaso, saboreando sus labios en la orilla, saboreando cobre. Dejó su vaso a un lado. "Fui a casa. Estaba determinada de que si podía mantenerme lejos de la cama podría… evitar hacer el resto. O al menos retrasarlo un poco. Pero entonces fui hacia arriba, como si fuera mi propia idea."

Damon asintió, pero no ofreció ningún comentario.

"Así que subí, pensando en recoger mis libros, hacer algo de tarea, cambiarme de ropa. Incluso tenía toda la ropa elegida, y entonces cometí el error de sentarme en la cama. De nuevo, como si todo fuera mi idea." Sus manos se cerraron a sus costados. "No tenía el control suficiente ni para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba… haciendo el resto hasta que hice un ruido. Y entonces vi al Sr. Abrazos mirándome…"

"Espera, espera. ¿Sr. Abrazos?" tosió Damon, atragantándose con un poco de bourbon.

"_Si_, Sr. Abrazos. Mi osito. Le puse nombre cuanto tenía tres años, déjame en paz," dijo Elena. "Así que lo metí debajo de la almohada y… terminé." Mantuvo su mirada con la de él, negándose a desviarla. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Incluso aunque él no la hubiera compelido, no había nada de malo en lo que había hecho. Lo único por lo que avergonzarse era por en quien había pensado durante todo el proceso.

"Sr. Abrazos," rio Damon. Le tomó un momento, pero recobró la compostura. "¿Terminaste todo?"

"Si. Gracias a Dios que nadie estaba en casa, me hubiera muerto si alguien me hubiera escuchado. Al menos la almohada hizo que los vecinos no me escucharan," respondió Elena.

"¿La almohada? Tú… ¿gritaste contra la almohada?" preguntó Damon, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

"No podía dejar que alguien me escuchara," dijo Elena.

Damon la observó en silencio por un largo momento. "Déjame aclarar… ¿resististe para elegir ropa y quitarte los zapatos, escondiste el osito que específicamente te dije debía estar contigo sobre la cama y amortiguaste tu grito contra la almohada?"

"Emm. ¿Si?" Elena parpadeó con confusión. En serio, de toda aquella bizarra experiencia… ¿aquellos eran los detalles que le interesaban?

"Huh." Él giró su vaso, el líquido ambar brillaba extrañamente gracias al fuego.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Bueno, o eres mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba, o tienes orgasmos increíblemente malos. Quizás ambos," dijo. Elena cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó a la cabeza, pero éste pasó por un lado. "Vamos. ¿Tuviste pensamientos suficientemente racionales como para morder la almohada mientras el yo imaginario sacudía tu mundo? Quizás tu imaginación fue la del problema; si hubiera sido real, _nunca_ lo hubieras hecho." Otro cojín falló su cabeza, apenas, pero él solo sonrió.

"¿Terminaste?" preguntó ella.

"Si insistes. Pero ya, en serio, te diste cuenta mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera creído. Dependiendo de como la compulsión se use y sea dicha, a veces puedes liberarte a través de tecnicidades. Como lo hiciste al decirme todo lo que había pasado, o asegurándote de que el osito estaba en la cama, pero no visible. Es bueno saber que hay un cerebro debajo de todo ese brillante cabello."

Elena miró en derredor. Se le habían acabado los cojines. Maldición. "¿No podrías solo haberme _dicho_ eso ayer?" preguntó, exasperada.

"Eso no hubiera sido nada divertido. Además, necesitabas aprenderlo tú misma. Ahora que lo sabes, serás capaz de encontrar vacíos legales en otras compulsiones. Estrellita," dijo, drenando el líquido de su vaso y alcanzando el de ella, abandonado. Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, y de pronto ella se encontró suspendida en su mirada de nuevo. Era asombroso, no había movido un músculo, ni siquiera parpadeado. Pero un momento él era Damon, molestándola y riendo y todo (mayormente) diversión sana, y al siguiente era una criatura terrorífica salida de sus pesadillas, sus ojos aprisionándola como a una mosca. "Dime la verdad, Elena. ¿Fue la primera vez que te tocaste pensando en mí?"

Bien. Piensa. Ella podía pensar su salida de esa, como lo había hecho antes. Tenía que haber una manera de revertir aquello. ¿Qué era la compulsión? ¿Qué quería hacer ella más que nada? Decir la verdad. Bien. Ella solo tenía que no decir mentiras. Podía hacerlo. "Damon, no es gracioso. Por favor, basta," dijo Elena.

"Respuesta equivocada. Prueba de nuevo," dijo él, y Elena sintió que su pecho se contraía, como si una mano estuviera comprimiendo su corazón. Y ella supo que si ella solo decía la verdad, solo respondía su pregunta, todo se detendría y Damon volvería a ser su amigo risueño, y no aquel monstruo torturador. "No," dijo simplemente, y la presión se desvaneció.

Pero la risa no regresó a los ojos de Damon. Había algo casi triste en la forma en que él sostenía su mirada, su boca ladeada en una media sonrisa sin emoción. "Si. Eso creí."

"¿Qué? ¿Porque ninguna mujer puede resistir el encanto de Damon Salvatore? ¿O simplemente compeles tu camino hacia las bragas de todas las mujeres?" preguntó Elena, amargamente.

Él se inclinó. "No. ¿Acaso crees que no te escuché todas esas noches después de que mi hermano se rodara hacia un lado? ¿Crees que no sé qué aquel gritito jadeante que dejaste escapar luego de que él se derramara era falso? ¿Crees que no escuché cuando dejaste que tus manos lo hicieran todo noche tras noche?" Por primera vez, no había lascivia en su voz. Recitaba fríos y duros hechos. Y tenía razón.

Stefan había tratado, realmente había tratado. Creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero luego de algunas noches con sus toques muy gentiles y sus finales muy rápidos, ella terminó haciéndose cargo ella misma. Y si en algunas ocasiones uno de los hermanos Salvatore se había cambiado por el otro en el ojo de su mente, bien, luego de que Stefan la dejara fría y dolida muchas veces, quizás era de esperarse.

"Si, quizás lo hice. ¿Y cuántas veces fui yo a la que viste cuando eran solo tú y _tu_ mano, Damon? ¿No Katherine, yo?" preguntó ella. Las palabras estuvieron fuera de su boca antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de porqué estaba preguntando aquello.

Damon sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Eso es todo por hoy, Elena."

"¿Qué? ¿Así que tú sólo puedes decir "no" como un cobarde pero yo no tengo opción más que contestarte?" preguntó Elena.

"¿Realmente quieres que conteste a tu pregunta?" preguntó él. El silencio de ella era su propia respuesta. "Vuelve mañana."

"No me hipnotizaste. ¿Cómo sabes que volveré?"

"Ninguno de nosotros puede alejarse. No importa cómo nos lastimemos, siempre regresamos. ¿O no?" buscó su mano, pero lo pensó mejor. "Buenas noches, Elena."

Ella se fue. Y al día siguiente regresó, puntual, como reloj.


	3. Robotic

Hola a todos!

Lamento mucho la demora, el curro me tiene un poco ocupado. Aquí traigo un nuevo cap traducido de este genial Fic escrito por CreepinMuse. Aviso que puedo demorar nuevamente en traer otro cap, pues realmente el tiempo que poseo para traducir se ha acortado mucho.

Saludos! Dejen reviews si les gusta la historia!

* * *

><p>Damon sostuvo el cuchillo en alto hacia la luz, con su entrecejo fruncido mientras pasaba el suave paño por la curva y retorcida hoja. Elena había visto un cuchillo como ese antes, en un montón de equipo de cacería de Matt. Era una herramienta brutal, diseñada para cortar la piel de la carne y el músculo del hueso. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Elena, nerviosa.<p>

"¿Qué parece, Elena? Es un enorme y maldito cuchillo." Respondió Damon, exhalando sobre la brillante hoja y limpiándola con el paño.

"Eso… eso es lo que parece. Por favor, dime que no tiene que ver nada conmigo y que tú solo estabas casualmente limpiando tu colección de cuchillos gigantes cuando llegué," dijo Elena, tratando de no mirar el arma. Ella podía ser capaz de forzar su salida de algunas compulsiones, pero ella no tenía una oración para combatir contra una instrucción clara y simple; apuñálate a ti misma, por ejemplo.

"Oh, tiene todo que ver contigo," dijo Damon. "Pero probablemente no como tú crees." Finalmente satisfecho con lo limpio de la cuchilla, la dejó sobre una toalla blanca. Estaba extrañamente apagado, su boca ajustada en una línea sombría. Ni siquiera había hecho bromas sucias aún, lo que ponía a Elena _muy_ nerviosa. Algo pasaba.

"¿Así que no me harás…?"

"¿Cortarte a ti misma en rodajas? ¿Crees que podría solo sentarme aquí y mirarte hacer eso?" Negó con la cabeza. "No pasará. Además, realmente no conseguiría nada. Hay muchas otras maneras más divertidas de verte tratar de conservar tu dignidad," dijo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornando sus labios. Agitó una mano, invitándola a sentarse, y así lo hizo ella, aunque el reflejo de las llamas danzantes en el acero inoxidable del cuchillo seguían distrayéndola.

Damon se sentó frente a ella, frotando sus manos. "Así que has aprendido los trucos de engañar la compulsión; verbena, evitar el contacto visual, aprovechar vacíos legales. Y realmente es todo lo que hay. El resto de lo que necesitas aprender es acerca de la fuerza de voluntad, simple y puro."

"Nada de todo esto es simple o puro," protestó Elena. "Si tuviera solo un poco de fuerza de voluntad, no estaría sentada aquí." No, si ella realmente fuera fuerte, hubiera salido de ahí después de toda la conversación del día anterior y nunca hubiera vuelto a poner los ojos sobre Damon Salvatore de nuevo. Ciertamente no hubiera soñado con él aquella noche.

_Stefan estaba dormido, su espalda quieta y silenciosa. De nuevo. Ella estaba contenta de que uno de los dos hubiera encontrado un pequeño alivio. Ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre un brazo, la otra mano deslizándose debajo de las sábanas. Estaba a medio camino ya; solo hubiera tomado un poco más y hubiera podido dormir, también. Suspiró._

"_¿Necesitas ayuda?" susurró una voz. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras una mano ce cerraba sobre su boca, amortiguando un pequeño chillido. "Shh," susurró Damon, guapo y brillando en la oscuridad, aunque sus ojos bailaban pícaramente. Lentamente, quitó la mano de su boca, rozando sus labios con la punta de los dedos. _

"_Damon, no podemos. No con…"_

"_Claro que podemos. Él duerme como los muertos. Además, se lo merece, bastardo egoísta." Inhaló profundamente, abriendo los orificios nasales mientras capturaba su esencia, húmeda y lista. "Sólo tomará un minuto," sonrió de lado, y entonces desapareció debajo de las sábanas. _

"_¡Damon!" bufó ella, clavando ojos preocupados sobre la espalda quieta de Stefan. Pero entonces todos los pensamientos del Salvatore durmiente desaparecieron mientras Damon empujaba sus piernas para abrirlas, su aliento helado hacía cosquillas en sus muslos._

_Ella se ahogó con un jadeo cuando su cálida y exploradora lengua se deslizó a lo largo de su abertura húmeda, provocando a sus labios hinchados. Sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo, haciendo que sus suaves muslos se alzaran bajo su tacto, acariciando su estómago, recorriendo sus costados. Sus labios vagaron hacia arriba, besando y lamiendo una provocadora línea hasta llegar a su clítoris, succionando fuertemente el sensible nódulo. Al mismo tiempo, metió dos dedos profundamente en ella sin advertencia alguna._

_La espalda de ella se arqueó para encontrarse con sus dedos, sus labios, él. Sus labios marcaban un ritmo severo, su boca tiraba sin piedad de aquel bulto pequeño, y Elena mordió su brazo para amortiguar sus alaridos mientras su cuerpo temblaba de placer, con colores sin nombre bailando dentro de sus párpados mientras el mundo se concentraba sobre si mismo._

_Cuando finalmente ella fue capaz de ver de nuevo, Damon sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas humedecidas, con su cabello empapado de sudor e ingeniosamente revuelto. Se lamió los labios, como un gato que había conseguido la leche. "Dulces sueños."_

"Bueno, no tienes suficiente fuerza de voluntad cuando se trata de protegerte _a ti misma_, eso es seguro," Damon decía. Elena se puso alerta. Concéntrate. Aquí hay un enorme y maldito cuchillo. Seguramente aquello sería importante. No podía distraerse con sueños que seguramente no significaban nada. "Pero siempre tienes bastantes agallas cuando se trata de proteger gente a la que quieres."

El temor se apoderó de ella. "Damon, si has hecho algo…"

"Relájate, Elena. No he tocado ni un solo santo cabello de la cabeza de ninguno de tus amigos," dijo él. Se puso de pie, cruzando sus brazos mientras sujetaba la orilla de su camiseta negra y tiraba para pasar la prenda por sobre su cabeza. Se tomó el tiempo de doblar la prenda, dejándola sobre el respaldo del sofá con movimientos precisos. "No es perfecto, pero tendremos que usarme a mí en lugar de un ser querido," dijo con una sonrisa rígida.

Los ojos de Elena cambiaron, desconcertados, desde su pecho desnudo hacia el cuchillo, y de regreso. Él no lo haría. No iba realmente a hacer eso. Seguramente ni siquiera Damon estaba tan loco. "Esto es demasiado, Damon. No podemos hacerlo," dijo ella.

"Tú no puedes opinar," dijo Damon.

No. Que él jugara con ella, que la hiciera su juguete; que la hiciera sangrar, sentir dolor ella misma. Pero ella no iba… no podía, hacer eso. No a él. Elena cerró los ojos fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

"Elena, mírame," dijo Damon. Su voz era sorpresivamente dulce. "Podemos hablar de esto, solo mírame."

Sonaba tan sincero, tan sumiso; casi la engañó. Pero no. "No. No lo haré."

Ella oyó un gruñido grave y entonces sus manos fueron arrancadas a la fuerza de sus ojos, y estuvo perdida. Solo había tomado un momento para que él la atrapara, y ahora ella no podía apartar la vista.

"¿Qué te pedí que recordaras la primera noche cuando comenzamos?" preguntó Damon, aun sujetando sus muñecas.

"Que recordara que estás tratando de ayudarme," respondió Elena.

"Si. Y eso es lo que hago. Porque sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto. Que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar." Inclinó su cabeza hacia la mesa. "Ahora toma ese cuchillo y córtame."

"¡Detente, Damon! Tienes que detener esto. _No puedo_ hacerlo," gritó Elena, pero su cuerpo dejaba en claro que podía, y lo haría. Su brazo se movió mecánicamente, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del mango de cuero del cuchillo. "Lo cancelo. Terminamos. Estaba loca al pensar que esto ayudaría." Los dedos de sus pies, cubiertos por sus zapatillas, se clavaban sobre la alfombra, pero inexorablemente terminaron llevándola hacia Damon.

"Según recuerdo, _traté_ de decirte eso, pero es muy tarde para arrepentirse ya. ¿Así que qué tal si dejas de estar enojada conmigo y comienzas a pensar en cómo detener esto?" sugirió Damon. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí tan calmado? Todo lo que faltaba era un violín rechinando para volver todo aquello como algo pensado por Hitchock.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente a él. Antes de que tuviera otro segundo para procesar, para tratar de pensar en cómo salir de aquella, agitó el cuchillo, dejando un superficial corte rojo a través del pecho de Damon. Él hizo una mueca de dolor, podría incluso haber emitido un ruido de dolor, pero Elena no pudo oírlo por sobre su propio grito de horror. "Damon, te lo _suplico_. No sé cómo detener esto… podría hacerte daño de verdad."

"Lo dudo; acuchillas como niñita. Hombre, espero que Ric sea mejor como profesor de historia que como instructor de pelea," dijo él, inclinando la cabeza para mirar el corte. Un fino pero constante hilillo de sangre brotaba de la herida. "Mierda, hagamos esto sobre la madera, no quiero manchar la alfombra." Se quitó de encima de la fina alfombra persa, y Elena agitó su brazo nuevamente, abriendo una nueva herida brillante en el costado de Damon. Escuchó su gruñido de dolor esta vez.

"¡Perdóname por no querer lastimarte!" apretó los dientes, observando como más sangre descendía hasta la cintura de su pantalón. No podía detenerlo, solo podía observar como su cuerpo lanzaba cortes contra él, como brutales lamidas que dejaban rastros de sangre. Ella era una pasajera en su propio cuerpo.

"¿Es productivo estar molesta ahora? ¿O sólo alimenta lo que se _supone_ que deberías estar combatiendo?" preguntó Damon.

Maldita sea. Mierda. Maldición. Tenía razón. Si él no iba a detener todo eso, ella tendría que hacerlo. Tendría que ocurrírsele algo para que toda esa pesadilla acabara… y _querer_ apuñalarlo no estaba ayudando. Muy bien. Tomó un respiro temblante, tratando de calmarse.

"Bien. Respira. De nuevo." Dijo Damon. Elena obedeció, dejando que sus pulmones se expandieran y contrajeran al ritmo con sus palabras. "Y de nuevo. Tu corazón está acelerado; necesitas frenarlo un poco. Estás enojada y asustada, y eso hace que te cueste más luchar."

Respira. Adentro y afuera. Adentro y afuera. Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en el sencillo ritmo de su respiración, tratando de controlar el palpitar de su corazón, fuera de control. Pero inmediatamente perdió la calma al sentir su agarre cambiar en el mango del cuchillo.

"Ignóralo. Ignora todo. Es secundario ahora. Contrólate, entonces puedes enfocarte en-Auch! Eso," dijo él, terminando a través de dientes apretados cuando Elena sintió el cuchillo desgarrar la carne nuevamente.

"¡Perdón!" dijo ella, cerrando los ojos más fuertemente, tratando de hacer lo que él decía. Bloquearlo. Estaba fuera de su control en ese momento, pero no lo estaría por siempre.

"Esa estuvo buena," murmuró él. "Pero no te preocupes; ya se cerró. Solo quédate conmigo, Elena. Sigue respirando. Relájate. Relaja los músculos de tu mandíbula, relaja tu agarre en el cuchillo, relaja toda la tensión que llevas en el pecho."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo." Pero relajó su mandíbula, soltó un poco su agarre en el mango, siguió respirando lenta y profundamente.

"Bien. Lo estás haciendo bien," dijo Damon. Otro grito ahogado, y Elena atacó de nuevo.

"Eso no está bien, Damon. Nada está bien," dijo Elena, con el pánico enroscándose en la boca de su estómago como una serpiente venenosa. Mal, todo aquello estaba mal. No se suponía que estuviera lastimándolo; no cuando él había pasado los últimos meses protegiéndola, resguardándola de todo peligro. De cosas que la sacudían en la noche y en sus propias pesadillas frenéticas y torturadas. ¿Cómo podía estar pagando su amabilidad de aquella forma? Si hubiera sido él, hubiera cortado su propia garganta antes que herirla. ¿Por qué era tan débil?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió las manos de él en su rostro. La estaba mirando con tanta… tanta ternura, y ella no podía soportarlo. No cuando cada momento traería otro grito de dolor y el brote de sangre. "Aléjate de mí," dijo, alejándose un paso. "No es seguro… _yo_ no soy segura."

Sus labios se curvaron, pero aquello no podría ser llamado una sonrisa. "Así que ahora sabes cómo se siente," dijo. Redujo la distancia entre ellos de nuevo, sus manos presionando contra sus hombros, acariciando los lados de su cuello con los pulgares. "Estoy aquí. No iré a ningún lado. Y vamos a salir de esto. Solo sigue respirando."

Ella quería creerle, aceptar que todo estaría bien. Quería creerle en lo más profundo de su alma. Pero él se equivocaba. Fue solo un leve movimiento, un pequeño empujón, lo que provocó que él se doblegara con un grito, con el cuchillo hundiéndose en su abdomen.

Algo se quebró dentro de ella con casi un dolor físico, y entonces ella estaba corriendo, alejándose de la casa hacia el bosque. Las ramas azotaban contra su rostro, tirando de su ropa, y el aire frío robaba el aliento de sus pulmones. Y entonces cayó al suelo, ramas y piedras clavándose en sus manos y sus rodillas mientras se sacudía por las arcadas, hasta que su estómago estuvo vacío y su mente en blanco.

Damon se arrodilló junto a ella, pero ella no podía mirarlo. Él no habló. Estaba desilusionado de ella por ser débil y patética y no preocuparse por él lo suficiente para detenerse. Ella tuvo otra arcada, y la pálida bilis se desparramó por la tierra.

Ella se tambaleó para ponerse de pie, frotándose la boca con el dorso de una mano sucia. ¿Cómo podía mirarla después de lo que había hecho? Lo había apuñalado como a un pez, como Katherine lo hizo con John. No importaba que hubiera estado siendo controlada… debería haber sido más fuerte.

"Eso fue bastante impresionante," dijo Damon.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó ella. Estaba desanimada y cansada y su garganta ardía y su cabeza dolía y lo último que quería era jugar a las veinte preguntas con Damon y sus comentarios ambiguos.

"Lo hiciste. Lo rompiste," dijo.

"Y una mierda. Te apuñalé," dijo Elena. "Fui por sobre y más allá de la maldita compulsión… tú solo dijiste "cortar", yo te perforé."

"No. Me acuchillaste. Perforar es como de prisión. Pero eso no es lo importante, Elena," dijo él, elevando su mentón gentilmente, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Cómo crees que estás sentada aquí y ahora? Sin ningún cuchillo a la vista, ¿no?"

Elena parpadeó. Tenía razón. Y ya llevaban sentados uno al lado del otro por bastantes minutos ya, y nada. No más movimientos mecánicos, no más el cortar, rajar y mutilar. "¿Pero cómo es posible?"

Damon se encogió de hombros. "No me pidas explicarlo; fue raro. Pude sentir como el control se rompía como… como una cuerda se que corta. No fue así con Bill Forbes, eso si."

"¿Estás bien? Estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿Sanó todo?" preguntó ella, luchando contra un ataque de ansiedad. Sabía que era un vampiro y todo eso, y que no lo había apuñalado con madera, pero incluso así, no podía olvidar como se había sentido cuando el cuchillo había encontrado asilo, hundiéndose profundamente en la carne de Damon.

"Como nuevo. Bueno, un poco adolorido. Una bolsa de sangre o dos y volveré a la normalidad. Hablando de eso, salgamos de entre los terroríficos árboles, ¿si?" él se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

Ambos caminaron la corta distancia hacia la casa en silencio, los dos inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Lo había hecho. Cuando fue llevada a los límites más extremos, había sido capaz de romper la compulsión. ¿Pero y si hubiera sido compelida para herir a Jeremy en vez de a Damon? Habría muerto con una herida como aquella. ¿O si la compulsión hubiera involucrado una estaca al corazón? No, no era suficiente romperla después de que la orden había sido cumplida. Eso solo era añadir insultos a las heridas.

Además del hecho de que su "éxito" había llegado un poco tarde, había habido otros efectos también. Sus piernas se bamboleaban inseguras debajo de ella, y su cabeza palpitaba. Estaba débil y exhausta. Y aquello no podía ser, tampoco. Tenía que ser capaz de vencer sin esfuerzo, como Bill lo había hecho.

Pero aquello era un inicio. No era el triunfo que había esperado, pero era un comienzo. "¿Damon?"

"¿Si?" Él sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella, pero ella negó con la cabeza, permaneciendo en la entrada. La puerta se cerró. Por primera vez, Elena miró atentamente a Damon, a las manchas de sangre sobre su pecho. Buscó la más grande, una mancha oscura justo debajo de las costillas, pero detuvo su mano, dejándola caer hacia su costado.

"Lo siento," dijo.

Una sonrisa lenta apareció en su rostro. "Yo no. Una herida lo valió. Hubiera sido mejor si hubieras podido romperla antes de perforar mi hígado, pero mejor tarde que nunca." Inclinó su cabeza, sus labios rozando su frente en un beso ligero. "Estoy orgulloso de ti." Elena estaba atrapada en el sentimiento de deja vu más extraño. Pero el momento se perdió, y Damon estaba abriendo la puerta nuevamente.

"Debo irme… si estás seguro de que estás bien," dijo Elena.

"Por favor. Tú eres quien estaba vomitando todo lo de su estómago hace unos minutos, y eres la que no tiene la sanación sobrenatural. ¿Estás bien?"

"Si. Solo cansada. Pero… ¿te veré mañana?" pregunté mañana.

"Mismo lugar, misma hora."


End file.
